


Chicken Pot Pie

by littleangel123



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Chicken Bryce?, Fluff and Angst, I was trying to make them kind of in character, Jonathan is the Prince, M/M, Monster Ohm, barely mentioned though, based on a song from a musical, it kinda gets a little sad at the end, it was supposed to be a funny story, there is going to be a happier ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangel123/pseuds/littleangel123
Summary: Bryce and Luke, two misfits were given the task to rescue the Prince in an abandoned castle guarded by a monster. The two men split up, only for Bryce to get lost and wander around the buildings and accidentally wake up the monster himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is based on an actual song, Donkey Pot Pie. It was something that my brain decided to do one day so I decided to indulge on it. Not exactly my best work but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

“Stay here Bryce, you have to stand watch while I go and explore the place.” Did he listen to Luke at all? Not at all, he simply went on his own direction and wandered off alone in an abandoned castle where there was a Prince locked inside the tower. Apparently there was a very high reward so both Bryce, a freak that was part chicken with purple feathers and Luke, a human outcast decided to take on the task together. Although they were good friends, there comes a time where Bryce simply talked far too long with no end and Luke began to be tired of it. Sometimes Bryce does not have a filter and could go on forever, while Luke, he has a limit to how much he can tolerate bullshit. Long story short, Luke was sick of Bryce singing and babbling the entire trip and left him alone to rescue the Prince himself. What they forgot to do was to look out for a monster that resided in those cobblestone quarters, despite being warned about it. This monster was known to stop every brave man’s quest, slow and painfully which left very little survivors to tell the tale. Bryce continued his tiny monologue as he walked on, feeling a little more nervous as he stepped over the ever growing piles of rotting skeletons that were once brave warriors, far stronger than Luke and Bryce ever would be that have tried to do the exact same job before them. He gulped, trying to put on his brave face.    

“He doesn’t have to tell me what to do I’m an independent man who need nobody to order me around. Screw it, I can do this thing all on my own, I don’t need Luke at all, he can go shove his face in a pile of poop!” Bryce entered through a huge door, casting a long shadow ahead of him. He looked around the room with an uneasy tense feeling in his gut was telling him that he was not alone. Before he could turn back, the door slammed shut, leaving him in the dark with his fear escalating at an alarming rate as he rapidly looked around trying to find the culprit.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! This isn’t funny Luke, oh god I lied, I’m such a horrible liar I actually do need you I can’t do this alone without my friend, please don’t leave me in the dark here in this creepy castle with the monster. I don’t want to die a single man! I have so much to live for, speaking of which that reminds me of a time when...“ Bryce was not able to finish his sentences because he was interrupted by a tall figure that shoved him roughly to the ground, a powerful hand that gripped around his neck, borderline close to cutting off his air supply while the other hand made sure to restrict both of his arm movement. Bryce struggled with little to no success, even attempting to call for help, the grip around his neck would tighten a little, reducing him to petty whimpering and gasping for air; he was under this thing’s mercy. Looking up, he managed to have a better look at who his attacker was. Upon first glance, he appeared to be human, until he saw the blood-stained Omega symbol mask that was lifted enough to reveal the sharp white teeth that were almost mere inches from his face and he certainly did not wish to be near them any longer than it should be. He also saw bunny ears atop the creature’s head that he would find uncharacteristically cute if only the monster wasn’t making him fear for his life. His attacker growled low and spoke in a dangerously husky voice.

“Now what do we have here? Filthy trespasser, you didn’t even bother to knock.” Bryce muttered a quiet “oh no” as he realized this must be the monster that murdered every soldier who tried to come here. He was the source of the cautionary tale of the rabbit creature that ate intruders one by one no matter the army size from all over the Kingdom. They call him Ohmwrecker (Ohm for short), and he was a monster that should never be taken lightly under any circumstances.

“What do you think I’m running here, an open house? Just because this place is old, doesn’t mean you can waltz in here and disturb my beauty sleep with your precious **loud** voice.” Bryce barely managed to wiggle out of the monster’s grip scrambling away from the Ohmwrecker, his breathing was laboured and his heart was pounding against his chest as Ohm looked towards Bryce with malice and rage.

“Please go on and grab some shut eyes-oh CRAP!” he narrowly ducked and weaved away from a couple of flying swords that Ohm flung at him before he chased after him, following him up to the second floor. While Ohm was still climbing up the curved stairs, Bryce attempted to slow the rabbit monster down by kicking down as many obstacles he could find ranging from chairs, armoury, skeletal remains (that he really found disgusting and hoped that he could thoroughly clean himself after this), and at one point he even pushed down a table. Although it had slowed down the Ohmwrecker only a little bit, it still did not stop him from trying to catch the persistent chicken man. His appearance may have looked calm, but Bryce knew well from the tone of voice that this was not gonna end well.

“Do you know what I’m gonna do once I get my claws on your pretty little wings?”

“I’d rather you not tell me any of this actually!”

“I’m gonna shake you up, bake you and turn you into a delicious chicken pot pie. I’m gonna collect those beautiful purple feathers and keep them as my collection, and use your bones as a decoration! How do you like that, chicken man?”

“I did NOT need to hear ANY OF THAT and I have a name! It’s Bryce Mcquaid and I’d rather keep myself in one piece thank you!” he turned around to throw or kick down another object only for his heart to stop beating for a moment from the realization that he was all out of items to stop the Ohmwrecker.

Turning back was a terrible mistake on Bryce’s part because as soon as he faced the stairways, he only got to see Ohm right in front of his face for only a second before he was shoved across the room, with his back colliding against the wall. He wheezed and coughed, as he leaned against the wall. He was lucky that he was left with a bruise and not a broken bone, he not so lucky that in his focusing vision, he could see Ohm walking close to him with his claws were ready to dice him to pieces. Once he was in front of the crumpled form, he knelt down until his face was once again inches close to Bryce’s face.

“It’s dinner time, Brycey-poo. Get ready to become my chicken pot pie, oh yeah baby.” He moved back to ready his claws and his face was split into a wide grin. Just as the his claws came down to end Bryce’s life, Bryce shouted with all his might, his eyes squeezed shut,

“WAIT!” a few seconds passed and Bryce opened his eyes again to see the tip of Ohm’s claw dangerously near his eyeballs and he tilted his head to the side to avoid it, “Could I say something real quick here?”

Ohm said nothing, but he did make a grunt of approval, but Bryce knew well that he should be damn quick about it if he wanted to get his point across. He looked straight into Ohm’s mask at least where the eyeholes would be if he could see them clearly. He may find Ohm a scary, fearsome monster, but according to a very small part of him,

“I just wanted to say that you have very nice smile and your breath smells amazing like tic tac, and I’m not joking either like do you drink bleach after every meal? I mean not in the bad way because bleach is bad for you I just mean your teeth are so white and do you sharpen those claws? They suit you so well, and it makes you look like a badass. Also I think your ears make you look so cute and you’re very fit. Please don’t make me die a painfully slow death like your food It sounds really unpleasant.” Bryce ranted hastily in a single breath. If Bryce was going to die from this monster, he was going to die sweet talking the guy to death with no regrets. He hoped that the Ohmwrecker gave him some form of pity. Bryce began to close his eyes once more to accept his seemingly inevitable fate.

Only to hear plastic clatter to the ground, near his feet.

Once again, Bryce opened his eyes towards the ground to see the white Omega mask sitting on the ground. _“Oh crap, if his mask is right here does that means...”_ He slowly trailed his eyes upwards from Ohm’s feet, up to his face, his real self. His face would have looked completely human if not for abnormally sharp teeth which he already knew, and some parts of his face had a greyish hue that appeared a bit scaly to touch. He had to admit, despite it being hard to see in the poor lighting with only a few torches lighting some of the building, he did like Ohm’s eye colour.

“Oh _Bryce_ , are you trying to sweet talk me into keeping you because it’s working.” Ohm purred sweetly as he gently stroked Bryce’s cheek with his fingers. Bryce honestly had no idea what to think of this situation. Sure, he’s going to live and he somehow managed to score one with the monster himself. The bad news was that the same monster WAS GOING TO KEEP HIM (probably forever, Bryce predicted), which would not be ideal since he still had a mission to attend to, and an irritated friend who was probably still out there trying to rescue the Prince. At least he proved to be of some good use? Bryce was a little questionable whether he should stick around or get the hell out of there while he still could. It wasn’t that he didn’t like this _attention_ , it was the fact that if he ever got caught, Bryce was going to have to explain to Luke how he went from near death from a monster, to making out with the same monster which was already hard enough to explain how he got into this mess in the first place.  

“Uh...maybe?” he mumbled rather sheepishly. Ohm chuckled as he moved his hand up to idly play with the younger man’s hair gently with the tips of his claws, which Bryce found a little relaxing, but he kept his guard up regardless.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna love you, keep you and I’ll make sure nobody hurts you. I’m going to take care of this delectable chicken pot pie.” Ohm teased and placed a loving kiss to his cheek and took a seat next to Bryce on the cold cobblestone ground, gently tugging him until he was rested against the monster’s chest with his arms secured around the younger man.

Just when Bryce and Ohm were about to get comfortable, the sound of the door being kicked open boomed around the whole building, startling the both of them into standing up and grimly reminding Bryce once again that he was supposed be saving a Prince.

“Bryce! Where are you?! The Prince is at the entrance!” Luke called out to him, with a trace of worry evident in his tone. Bryce turned briefly looked at the staircase before looking at Ohm, scared to know what the other man was thinking. He bit his bottom lip, trying to get out the words he needed to say. Ohm spoke first, his voice was low.

“So, was the whole purpose of coming here was to get that Prince?” Bryce winced when he heard Ohm’s voice go blank, as if the monster was a little hurt “Don’t try to cover it up, Bryce. There’s no other reason of being here anyways,” The worst part for Bryce was that Ohm’s words were true, and he wished there was another way, he felt guilt bubbling up inside. Despite the short time they had together and that he would not admit it openly, he liked the monster just a little bit.

“Taking the Prince back will give us enough money to keep us out of the streets.” Bryce admitted, silently regretting his words. He really wanted to stay, his heart screamed for it but Luke is his friend and he cared a lot about him too and they need to work together to prevent themselves from being evicted from their home, that’s a risk that Bryce did not want Luke to deal with on his own despite him being a tough man. The silence coming from Ohm was suffocating Bryce, and needed to hear his answer. He could still hear Luke searching around the bottom floor, the poor guy must be worried by the mess the two of them created down there.

“Go Bryce,” Bryce was about to protest before Ohm interrupted him again, “take the Prince and leave. I don’t care if he’s free or not.” Ohm began to walk past Bryce towards a dark hallway as Bryce shuffled towards the staircase. He looked back towards the Ohm, both of them staring at each other. Ohm had already picked up his mask by then and placed it back on his face.

“Before I go, I want to say that I actually like you.” Ohm continued to stare at him after Bryce’s small confession, although the younger male could no longer read the monster’s expressions which made him feel a little sad.  

“I liked you too, Bryce.” In a blink of an eye, Ohm had vanished.

Bryce slowly made his way down the stairs, his expression was downtrodden. He spotted Luke looking around frantically for Bryce and looked as if he ran a mile. Once Bryce made himself noticeable, Luke quickly scooped the younger man in a bone crushing hug.

“Please don’t scare me like that again; I was worried sick thinking you got killed, what the fuck man I thought I told you to stay where you were.”

“I’m fine Luke, don’t worry about me let’s just get the Prince and go.” The two began to walk together side by side, occasionally stepping on the bones of the fallen and kicking away armour remains. As they were walking, Bryce had a feeling that he was being watched, and looked to the side to see a distant figure from one of the buildings. It appeared to have drooping rabbit ears if he looked a little closer. He cringed and walked faster, trying to push down the awful feeling in his stomach.

“What’s wrong buddy? You look like you just had your heart broken. Did you meet anybody?”

“...Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair I actually had a hard time trying to figure out an ending which is where my abilities just dropped. There will be a happier alternate version (if I ever get to it), but there maybe sins involved (at the request of a friend). Once again I hope you liked it and I'll see you guys later.


End file.
